The Night King
by EightRevolutions
Summary: After a horrible fire, the once dark haired bastard son of Ned Stark resembles a Targaryen. Hair white as bone and eyes of purple peering into your soul. Fearing the wrath of Robert, Ned sends Jon to fend for himself beyond the wall. WhiteWalkerKing!Jon AU


_**After a horrible fire, the once dark haired bastard son of Ned Stark resembles a Targaryen. Hair white as bone and eyes of purple peering into your soul. Fearing the wrath of Robert, Ned sends Jon to fend for himself beyond the wall. NightKing!Jon**_

 _ **[Chapter One]**_

The wrath of a flame consumed all, turning beautiful and rich trees full of life into hollow husks of ash and ember.

Black smoke and ash consumed the residence of Jon Snow. His father's wife, Catelyn Stark had kicked Jon out of the residence where the legitimate child of Ned had lived. Stating that 'No bastard will sleep near my son'

Leaving little room for argument, Catelyn had forced Ned to move Jon into the outskirts of Winterfell. It was a small wooden house, rather crude but even Ned Stark would not let a son of his sleep in anything less.

It was night time, and as such the bastard of six years was sleeping in his bed. This meant that he did not sense the smoke and heat from the flames surrounding him. By the time he had, it was too late.

* * *

The residence of Ned Stark and his wife was rather simple for a man of high stature such as himself, a king-sized bed facing a simple fireplace.

A loud knock was heard on the door, "My lord, there is a matter of emergency!"

The warden of the north woke up with a jolt, his wife groggily rubbing her eyelids as she was awoken as well. "Ned... What is the ruckus?"

He assured his wife he would find out and left the room, adopting a serious face he confronted the guards. He knew it was serious if they had woken him in the dead of midnight. "What is the issue?"

"My lord.. there has been a fire in the outskirts of Winterfell. Several buildings have been consumed!"

Ned straightened, "If it was a simple fire you could have told me in the morning, send men to extinguish it immediately if you haven't already"

The guard shook his head, "I'm afraid it is not just a simple fire my lord, one of the buildings that have been consumed by the flames is the residence of your son!"

Ned looked confused, but after several seconds he had realised. 'He's not talking about Robb... it's Jon!'

Ned paled. "Take me there immediately!" He ordered seriously.

* * *

By the time Ned had arrived at the building, the flames had extinguished and several men with wooden buckets filled with water were attempting to extinguish the surrounding flames.

Jon's house was completely destroyed, the once strong wood framework was now resembling the ruins of a campfire.

Ned prayed to the old gods and the new as he ran towards Jon's residence, "By the gods, if he is dead, I will be forever disgraced by my failure to protect him as I promised Lyanna"

His boots seared and heated up as he walked inside the burnt house, the floor was still extremely hot. Ned was silently praying that Jon had escaped because no man could survive a fire this bad.

Nothing could ever prepare him for what he saw next.

Jon, his 'bastard child' was curled into a ball. Lying on the smouldering hot floorboards one would wonder why his skin wasn't melting. All of his clothes had burnt off, meaning he was stark naked.

But the boy was different from the last time he saw him, it was only a few hours ago he remembered. Jon was practising archery with his eldest, Robb. His hair was black, not the white-as-bone colour that he saw now.

'How in the gods' he thought. Without restraint, Ned rushed towards his 'son' and picked him up.

He rushed out of the ruins, there were no guards as they had left to get more water from the well.

Placing Jon on the floor he grabbed some cloth that was lying on the floor and hid his nakedness. "Jon!" He almost yelled, trying to wake up the boy.

His now white eyebrows curled before his eyes slowly opened. "He looks like a fucking Targaryen," thought Ned.

Jon's once dark grey eyes had changed into a purple shade, a bit brighter than amethyst and almost radiating light.

His eyes were not opened for long, as the exhaustion from the fire had removed all energy from the young boy.

Ned was shocked, he had never thought anything like this would happen. Hell, he wasn't even going to tell Jon of his true heritage lest he would face Robert's wrath for hosting the son of Rhaegar.

Vaguely remembering the tales of Targaryen resistance to fire. 'The only explanation is that his Targaryen blood protected him from the flames'

He sighed, even now the Targaryens who murdered his father and brother were mocking him from the afterlife. There was no way that Ned could keep Jon in Winterfell after this, he would have to get rid of him somehow.

An idea hit him, he didn't like it. But it was the only solution.

Picking up the six-year-old boy, he yelled for a guard.

"Yes my lord!"

"Escort this survivor to the dungeons, I don't want anybody talking to him or even approaching his cell! Do you understand!" He barked.

The guard was confused, why would he take a survivor into a cell? The guard didn't dare question his lord though and rushed the boy into a cell.

"I'm sorry Jon, but nobody can know you survived," thought Ned sadly.

* * *

Next morning was a disaster, several fires had to be out and victims to be identified. The residents of Winterfell had called the fire, 'Wildfyre of Winterfell' for the flames had spread quickly and devastatingly.

His wife Catelyn and first-born son, Robb had been summonsed by Ned in the morning.

"Ned, what is the meaning of this? Is this about yesterday?" Asked Catelyn.

A sorrow face was adopted on Ned's face, "Catelyn. Robb. I regret to inform you that Jon has perished in the fires this morning."

Catelyn and Robb stood there dumbly for several moments before Catelyn exploded, "W-What in the hells are you talking about? Ned, you can't be serious.."

Ned glared at his wife for a moment, "Cat, I would not be joking about such a serious matter. I had to remove his burnt corpse from the building myself"

Robb broke down but said nothing, how could he? His brother had suddenly died, just like that. No warning; nothing.

Lones tears spread into fountains as Robb fell to the floor wailing, the six-year-old barely grasping the implications of Jon's death. All he knew was that his brother had died, so he cried.

Catelyn stood still like an arrow in a target, 'I've always wished for the boy to die... And now that he has I'm suddenly having the worst regret I've ever felt in my life'

Ever since Catelyn laid eyes on the boy she had dismissed and ignored her husbands spawn of lust. But now she felt regret for never knowing the child, "So young.. his sibling was going to be born in a few weeks too"

Even the normally neutral Catelyn had shed a tear for the boy she ostracised.

Her eyes widened as she realised, "Ned.. its all my fault isn't it? I forced the boy out of the house. If I didn't then he would still be alive!"

Ned cringed, it wasn't easy lying to his family but it was for the greater good.

He assured that the fire wasn't her fault and she shouldn't blame herself, rather learn from her mistakes and try to be a better mother to Robb and her unborn child.

* * *

The cells of Winterfell were made of polished cobblestone blocks and a large set of metal bars. There were no windows as it was underground.

Heavy footsteps broke the silence of the dungeon, a clutter of keys was heard as Ned Stark fumbled to find the correct key for the cell.

The sound of a prison cell door hinge creaking awoke the resident of the cell, "Ah Jon, I see you are awake."

Jon who was now equipped with high-quality cotton clothing woke with a jolt.

Any child who last remembers being burnt alive in his house would have a panic attack, and that's exactly what happened to Jon.

He grasped at his white locks of hair and pulled rocking forwards and backwards, "It burns, it burns, it burns" he repeated, eyes darting around the cell until he met with Ned's eyes.

Ned gasped, it seemed that the fire could have caused mental issues for Jon. He walked towards his son and held him in a hug, "I'm here... It can't hurt you anymore Jon.."

Jon started crying, "It hurt.. the fire hurt"

"I know, I know Jon. But you have to be strong ok? Be strong for me Jon"

Jon nodded and held onto his father even tighter. "I look different now... I don't look like you anymore"

Ned nodded, "There's a reason you're in the cells, far away from prying eyes. It's time I tell you of your heritage"

Jon's purple eyes lightened up, "You're going to tell me about mother!"

Ned nodded, "Your father too"

Jon looked confused, his eyebrows crunched as a look of confusion spread on his face.

"What do you mean my father? You're my father!"

Ned grimaced, "Yes, I am your father. But not in blood"

Jon looked confused, " What do you mean? Who is my real father then?"

Ned sat down next to Jon, "Do you remember when I told you about Roberts rebellion against the Targaryens? How we Stark went to war after the mad king burnt my father and uncle alive?"

Jon nodded, unsure of where his father was going.

"My sister, Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by the prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. This is the reason why my father and uncle got burnt alive, they demanded that Rhaegar release Lyanna. But the king didn't listen and murdered them in front of five hundred people" he continued sadly.

"Yes, I remember when you told me about uncle Brandon and my grandfather Rickard, but I suppose we aren't even related if what you are saying is true" the idea of being some random orphan that Ned took after the war, but why would he claim him as his bastard. No that could not be true.

Ned crossed his head, a smile coming to his face as he remembered Lyanna. "That is not true, the truth is that Lyanna went with Rhaegar willingly; plunging the entire realm into war all for the sake of love"

Jon's eyes widened, "Wait..y-you're saying t-that" He couldn't finish as his voice choked, if what he thought was true then he was the child of Rhaegar and his auntie, or rather his mother Lyanna Stark.

Jon's eyes widened before returning to normal, the idea of not being a bastard hit him but he remembered Rhaegar was married to another, so he was still a bastard.

Ned noticed the look of shock on Jon's face and decided to confirm Jon's suspicions, "Yes, your real father is Rhaegar Targaryen, crown prince and son of the mad king. Your mother is Lyanna Stark, my sister and your auntie"

Several emotions could be seen plastered on Jon's face, first, there was confusion. Then a fierce anger, followed by sadness and lastly fear.

Confusion for realising who his real parents were, anger at his uncle for not telling him sooner, sadness for the death of his real parents and never meeting them and fear for the danger he was in if the king found out about his existence.

"I'm still a bastard though" laughed Jon. Silently cursing the gods for his fate.

A look of realisation hit Ned, he shook his head. "No, in the tower of Joy. Where your mother died, she told me they got secretly married before the battle of the Trident"

"That means you are actually the rightful heir to the iron throne, the only problem is that Robert currently sits on it"

A look of pure fury was seen on Jon's face, "So all this time... The insults, the shame. They were really insulting the heir to the iron throne. How ironic"

Ned sat there silent, unsure of what to say. Loyalty to Robert overpowering the thoughts of rebelling and instilling Jon as the rightful king.

The young son of Raegar clenched his hands, "I'm still going to call you father you know? Even if you aren't my real father"

"And you will forever be my son, no matter what anybody tells you" he assured.

They sat there for several hours, with Ned telling stories about Lyanna and her personality.

Finally, Ned got to the hard part, "Jon, the fire that burnt your house and several others this morning. I told Cat and Robb that you had died, you have to understand... There is no way to explain it to Cat, she won't understand. If she had told anyone about you, not even god will save us from Roberts wrath"

Jon glared at his uncle, "And what will you have me do, live in a cell for the rest of my days like some common thieve?"

Ned shook his head, 'Perhaps what he said is better than what I have in mind'

"Remember how you always wanted to go to the night's watch? Like uncle Benjen?"

Jon looked at Ned happily, "You're not joking, right? I can go to the wall like uncle Benjen?"

"Not quite, the maesters who man the wall regularly send messages to Kings Landing and the citadel, although I've heard that the maester in Castle Black is a Targaryen. Even so, we can't trust them"

'Blind too, poor man' thought Ned.

"You will venture past the wall, uncle Benjen is familiar with the terrain. I'm sure he can make an excuse to keep you company for six months"

"But after that, you're on your own Jon. So you better adapt and learn fast, because if you don't. You will die"

Jon felt weak, his uncle was sending him past the wall. Although it was with Benjen, beyond the wall was still beyond the wall regardless if you had one thousand guards or not.

'He's only six name days. When I was six name days I still couldn't wipe my ass by myself, and I'm sending Lyanna's only son beyond the wall where he could possibly die' thought Ned grimly. He considered other options but this was the only way without Jon and himself losing their heads.

Jon kept his head low, " It's for the best"

Ned cringed, silently hoping that his nephew didn't hate him after this.

It scared Jon, he had heard stories of creatures with bright blue eyes beyond the wall. He remembered they called them 'White Walkers'. Plus the wilding raids that were quite common did not make Jon feel any safer, especially since he was travelling beyond the wall.

"When will I be going?"

"I've already sent word to your uncle, Benjen. He could be here in a few nights, perhaps seven if the weather is bad" he replied.

"Does he know? About my true parentage?" questioned Jon.

Ned shook his head, "I have told nobody except you, although he will need to know the reason why I'm sending you beyond the wall. So I suppose that Benjen will know, ill tell him" replied Ned.

"I can't even see Robb, hells I would love to even see Lady Stark right now"

The warden of the north shook his head, "I'm sorry Jon, nobody can know you're alive; lest we want out heads separated from our shoulders. I'm Roberts best friend, but even that's not enough to shield you from his hatred of Targaryens"

"Lord Stark! Are you ok down there?" yelled a voice.

'Shit, its one of the jailors. I told him I would only be down here shortly' he mused.

"Yes, don't worry I'm fine! I've finished my interrogation, ill be up shortly" he yelled back.

Jon looked at his father figure, "Go, we talked enough. It will look suspicious if you stay here any longer"

As Ned was walking away he said something, "Aegon"

Jon looked confused, "Sorry, what?"

"Thats what your real name is, Aegon Targaryen"

"Oh"

Ned finally left, planning an excuse for why he was down here for many hours.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter - Jon and Benjen meet again**_

* * *

 ** _Rate and Review_**


End file.
